drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate al'Ker
Name: Kate al'Ker '''Born: Arad Doman Raised:' Cairhein Mother – Matalina aka Cari Namere (Born: Cairhein, Raised: Tar Valon) Father – Reikan Souvan aka Sam (Born & Raised: Tar Valon) '''Sex:' female Age: 9 years old Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Brown Description: Kate's hair is curly and cut at shoulder length. She enjoys wearing dresses and is very quiet around strangers, but once you get to know her she is a bubble of joy and excitement. Her favorite color is baby blue and she prefers to wear it, whether its in her shirts or the color of her dress. She tends to keep her hair tied back in two pony tails off to the sides to keep her long hair from her eyes while she helps on the ranch and in the kitchen. History: Aiden and Kate were born to a Warder and Tower Guard. But the father didn't know until recently that he had two children running around. Their mother had left the tower and only found out after leaving that she was with child. She was in the middle of traveling and ended up in Arad Doman where she had the twins. When they were old enough and the weather was warm they set off to finish their quest. They settled in Fairhaven Cairhein, on the Rashad Horse Ranch where the twins grew up. They grew up a bit faster than most kids having to deal with their mother's mental health issues, having to several times in the course of their short lifes take care of her and help her relearn her life as her memory escaped her after tragedies or hardships. Both children were taught to use the Flame and Void at a very young age and were starting to learn the basics of using a Quarterstaff. Their mother and father who was now living on the ranch, but not together as a family, taught them the value of being able to defend yourself. They had befriended by the Master of the Ranches Grandson, and when they were nine years old they both started noticing that their mother and her friends were different from others, they were always flashing hand signals and were friends with even complete strangers. They eventually confronted Taylor, who was raised as a darkfriend by his parents and grand parents (The Rashad's). He confirmed their suspicions and the twins swore the allegiances to the Great Lord. "Everyone we know and love are your servants and we wish to help you as well." The twins were aware of the things that happened but they had yet to confront their mother about their decision. It wouldn't be until later that they would do this, the wanted some training first, so their mother couldn't talk them out of it. Note: In the far off future Kate will be able to channel, the spark is inborn but she will not be able to do so for many years in which I do not plan to age her any time soon. WT Bio Name: Kate al'Ker Born: Arad Doman Raised: Cairhein Mother – Matalina aka Cari Namere (Born: Cairhein, Raised: Tar Valon) Father – Reikan Souvan aka Sam (Born & Raised: Tar Valon) Sex: female Age: 16 years old Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Brown Skin: Very Pale Height: 5'2" Weight: 105lbs WS: 3 Talent: Reading Auras (pending RP Admin approval) Description: Kate is the spitting image of her mother, Matalina, at the age of 16. Her dark brown hair is cut short. The hair in the back cut to the nape of her neck an getting longer as it moves forward, to about chin length at the front. She had a part running from the front right to the back left of her head, the front of her hair falling over the left side of her face. She looks frail but is not as she has been trained to fight rather well. After her mother's death, Kate took to wearing all black. Kate has two distinguishing scars, one on her left leg where a horse trampled her leg, but a dreadlord healed the bones but left the flesh to heal, and another on her right arm where a pitchfork pierced her arm after a fall. The major damage was healed by the dreadlord, but it was left to scar as well. History: Aiden and Kate were born to a Warder and Tower Guard. But the father didn't know until recently that he had two children running around. Their mother had left the tower and only found out after leaving that she was with child. She was in the middle of traveling and ended up in Arad Doman where she had the twins. When they were old enough and the weather was warm they set off to finish their quest. They settled in Fairhaven Cairhein, on the Rashad Horse Ranch where the twins grew up. They grew up a bit faster than most kids having to deal with their mother's mental health issues, having to several times in the course of their short lives take care of her and help her relearn her life as her memory escaped her after tragedies or hardships. Both children were taught to use the Flame and Void at a very young age and were starting to learn the basics of using a Quarterstaff. Their mother and father, who lived on the ranch for a short time, both taught them the value of being able to defend themselves. They had befriended by the Master of the Ranches Grandson, and when they were nine years old they both started noticing that their mother and her friends were different from others, they were always flashing hand signals and were friends with even complete strangers. They eventually confronted Taylor, who was raised as a darkfriend by his parents and grandparents (The Rashad's). He confirmed their suspicions and the twins swore the allegiances to the Great Lord. "Everyone we know and love are your servants and we wish to help you as well." The twins were aware of the things that happened but they had yet to confront their mother about their decision. It wouldn't be until later that they would do this, the wanted some training first, so their mother couldn't talk them out of it. They sought training in Demus, one of their mother's lovers. He agreed to train them, but after an incident with the Children of the Light he left the Ranch. They approached their mother and she continued their training. Which still mostly consisted of weapons training, but she also taught them the basics of communications between darkfriends. Several times throughout the course of her young life Kate took ill several times. There was no known reason and no one could fathom why she was sick, no one was sick before and none got sick after. (Note: This was channeling sickness from channeling after an idle moment of twilling dust in a small whirlwind around her "stirring" finger", but none knew this at the time.) Kate has had a few accidents in her life living on the Ranch, she fell off of a horse and it trappled her left leg. The horse shattered her leg, but thankfully Nalia, a resident Dreadlord, was available on the ranch and healed her leg, except for the flesh wounds which her mother insisted be left to heal alone, leaving an interesting scare. Kate also fell from the hayloft of one of the barns and landed on a pitchfork, piercing through the her right arm. Again Nalia was able to heal her puncture wounds, but left a scar per her mother's wishes. Kate knew her mother's distrust and dislike of the One Power and was never angry that she'd left them with scares when they could be clean of flesh. At the age of 10, Cari passed away. Actually she committed her own murder after killing many others in Tar Valon. Kate had tried to stop the events that happened. She told Yearn of her fears and he followed Cari into the events that would follow to her mother's death. (1) Kate, Aiden and Taylor stayed on the Ranch for the next four years under the care of Mistress Sara, Taylor's grandmother. But Sara was old and she got sick four years after their mother's death. The twins remained with Taylor for another two years before they each went their own way. Taylor stayed on the Ranch to live out his legacy of horse raising. Aiden went to the borderlands to seek out training to be a better warrior. Kate went to the one place she knew she should not - Tar Valon. She would become an Aes Sedai or train with the Warders which ever would accept her in their ranks. Before she reached Tar Valon Kate got two tattoos, a heart with a halo on the left hand, and a pair of crossed swords on her left. Both tattoos are located on the skin between thumb and forefinger. She was retracing the steps her mother took before coming to the Ranch, only in reverse. She also stopped to see Miss Gretchen in Arad Doman where she was born. Category:Darkfriend Biographies Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios